In antenna design, there are at least three overall design criteria; size relative to wavelength, directivity (or antenna gain), and frequency operating bandwidth. Generally, the first limiting design factor is frequency bandwidth and gain versus antenna size trade-off. Gain to size aspect ratios favor center feed corner reflector antennas, which is a well-understood design.
Design of the antenna feed assembly is also a relevant concern. To achieve broader frequency bandwidth, the conventional bow-tie feed is often chosen. There are two problems associated with this design, one, the conventional bow-tie feed has a 300 ohm balanced input impedance, which is a large mismatch for the typical 50 ohm unbalanced coaxial line, and two, the conventional bow-tie uses a full wavelength corner reflector, which is too large to fit into reduced space requirements.